


Matcha

by Shinyphoenix



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M, MikoRei Week 2017, it doesn't fit the theme but it's Reisi's birthday so..., rated T for one instance of language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinyphoenix/pseuds/Shinyphoenix
Summary: In which Izumo cries over his kitchen and Reisi laments the state of his window.





	Matcha

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly gen but really it's about Mikorei because I have a one-track mind.

 It was the first day of a new month, so of course Totsuka had a new hobby. "Pleeease, Kusanagi-san?" he begged. 

Izumo pinched the bridge of his nose over his sunglasses and tried to ignore Totsuka's pleas. _He'll set the kitchen on fire. He's going to hurt himself. He's going to hurt the **bar**. He-_

"Izumo... Please?"

How unfair, to use Anna in this way. Izumo sighed. 

"Fine, you can bake cookies, but you can only use the stove under my supervision, and you have to pay for all the ingredients yourself."

"No worries. Anna and I bought everything with King yesterday!" Totsuka announced, pulling two giant shopping bags seemingly out of nowhere and proceeding to dump the contents of one onto the counter. 

Torn between annoyance that Totsuka assumed he would concede the use of his kitchen and incredulity at the thought of Mikoto shopping for baking supplies, Izumo decided to enquire on the latter first. 

"We ran into King on the way back from buying cigarettes so we dragged him along. After all, shopping is more fun in a group, right Anna?"

Anna, who had been rummaging through the bag on the floor, emerged with two red oven mitts, one large and one small. "Mikoto got these for Tatara and me" she smiled, putting hers on and admiring it. 

 "King was very helpful! He found this giant bag of white chocolate chips! I didn't think he even liked sweets that much!"

 "White chocolate chips? 

"Well Anna wanted red cookies, and  according to my cookbook, white chocolate macadamia nut cookies are European, and we know how much you like European things, so we thought red chocolate macadamia nut cookies would be perfect if we dye the chocolate red.... Speaking of, where is the white chocolate?"

He had finished emptying the ingredients bag onto the counter and reached for the one on the ground. 

"They're not in there," Anna said, lining up several different bottles of red food coloring, most likely from most to least similar to Mikoto's red. 

"Eh? You're sure?" Totsuka looked through both bags again, even the empty one. "Eh??? The cookie cutters aren't here either?"

Izumo sighed. "You're sure you didn't just forget to buy them?" He wouldn't have put it past Totsuka.

"I'm sure it will all work out if we can't find them, but I know we got the cookie cutters because they were stars and I think I'm going to start looking at the stars more soon. But anyway, even I would have noticed if we hadn't gotten that giant bag of chocolate that King-

"Mikoto."

"-got. Anna?"

Their princess had suddenly looked up, walking over to the kitchen door to look at where Mikoto was sleeping on the couch at the other end of the bar. She frowned slightly for a moment before trotting out of the room.

They could hear her light footsteps upstairs, so Izumo figured she would be fine on her own; Totsuka needed more supervision anyway.  

But rather than making a mess of the kitchen, Totsuka had packed and unpacked the groceries for a 5th time by the time Anna returned. The hems of her sleeves were covered in green powder, as were parts of her shoes and the footprints that she left behind, to Izumo's horror, and he wondered whether he should have gone with Anna instead.

"Tatara. Here," Anna held both the cutters, also covered in powder, and a half empty bag of white chocolate chips. 

"Good job, Anna! But where were they?" Totsuka asked, also completely oblivious to the powdery mess he was going to be forced to clean up if he didn't stop waving the green cookie cutters around.

Anna smiled softly and replied, in her enigmatic way "Mikoto needed them."

* * *

  _Meanwhile, at Scepter 4..._

It took only a few moments of glancing around his office for Reisi to determine the source of the burnt smell: the window appeared to have been removed by the hinges and messily soldered back on from the outside. 

Reisi sighed. This was only slightly less troublesome than when Suoh had broken the glass to get into the office. He would have to get that seen to if he ever wanted fresh air into his office again. Honestly, he was nothing but trouble. The odd thing was that the irresponsible man seemed to have both come and gone.

However, when Reisi pulled out his chair, he saw the reason for the Red King's breaking and entering: there was a box with a messily tied red ribbon on his chair. 

Inside the box, sitting on a small pile of very obviously homemade star-shaped matcha chocolates was a card. On the card was scrawled

    "you named your sword after a star or some shit right?

    happy birthday asshole"

Reisi smiled in spite of himself. 

Maybe the window wasn't that troublesome after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> What even is the layout of Bar Homra? I just went off the assumption Mikoto has kitcheny stuff in his room.  
> Also I kinda rushed this so I apologize for how disorganized/disjointed it was.


End file.
